


The Heart Of The Forest

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, (lots of sorts ofs), (sort of), But the other do all say at least one thing, Canon Compliant, First Fairy Tail fic so the characters probably aren't spot on, Found Family, Gen, Give it a try at least, Grief/Mourning, I believe, I just sat down and wrote this in one sitting, It's mostly Lucy and the kid, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: While's she out shopping, Lucy runs into a girl whose being chased in the streets. Shes saves her and brings her back to Fairy Tail, where the kid gives them the job of saving her sister. Our wizards take it on, but it soon becomes apparent that their task requires a warm heart over strong magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this idea inspired me this much, but it did! I'm surprised at myself for how long it is. Forgive the many typos that I'm sure exist. This is set after the grand magic games, and Eclipse door thing but with no set place besides that (well also pretend that they had more time after meeting Warrod).

Even after Fairy Tail took regained the top spot in Fiore, have pocket money was a rare thing for Lucy. Most of their money still went into rent or paying for the repairs after Natsu went nuts on one of their jobs. But luckily, a solo mission she took _actually_ went smoothly, and she has a few jewels leftover for herself. She knew it’d be wisest to save it, but who can blame a girl from wanting a few nice things when there was the chance? Lucy was now taking that opportunity, walking down the streets of the shopping district with Plue.

“I’m not sure what I’m looking for today, but I not going home until I have at least one bag on my arm!” Plue pumped it’s stubby arm in response, and made a noise that sounded excited.

Even though she was a grown woman now, something in the window of the toy shop caught her eye...

“Oh, that’s so cute!” She bounded inside with the cold little spirit doing his best to keep up with her. Her object of fascination was a little bracelet with a little blank charm on the end. The sign had said it was water resistant paper and encouraged you to add whatever design onto it. There were even extra papers so you could change it whenever you wanted. Lucy dreamed of drawing little zodiac symbols and wearing a new one each day.

She waved down the shopkeep, “How much is this?”

He smiled pleasantly looking down at the item, “1500, jewel, m’am.”

Lucy knew that would be a good bit of her spending money...but her inner child was giddy at the thought of the creative freedom! Her main art may be writing, but a creator always wishes to create.

“I”ll take it!” She handed him the money with a smile of her own, grabbing the bracelet and the refills. She stuffed them into her bag, bounding out the store with Plue in tow. First purchase down!

“I can’t wait- OOF!” Whoever she collided into knocked her off her feet (that and how she tripped over Plue as she stumbled backwards). Her bag fell of her shoulders. She rubbed her forehead, “Ouch, my head...Oh, are you alright?”

On the ground in front of her is a little girl, in...tears?”

“Oh hey, I’m sure the fall didn’t hurt that bad, ha...” Nervously, she reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, “Did you really get hurt? Do you need help?”

She just looked up at Lucy, with a look of pure terror on her eyes. _It wasn’t the fall that made her cry..._

“Hey, the little brat went this way!” A deep voice yelled from a nearby alleyway.

“Are you being chased by those men?” Lucy said in a loud whisper, and the girl nodded. Without another thought, Lucy scooped the girl up in her arms, “Sorry Plue, time to close your gate!”

She took off in a run to the safest place she knew...

“Uhm, lady, where are we going?” the still sobbing girl asked.

“The best place in all of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild!”

Her eyes widened and she wrapped her small arms tightly around Lucy’s shoulder, burying her face in the older woman’s neck.

“Thank you...”

“No problem, kid,” she said, their pursuer’s yelling dying in the distance.

* * *

 

“Mirajane...” Lucy said as she walked in, short of breath. She had forgotten how far she had walked to get where she was... “Can I have two glasses of water?’

“Of course!” Mira, looking curious but no less kind than usual, “Who have you picked up there?”

“Ah....I didn’t ask for your name!”

She put the girl down on a nearby bench gingerly, smiling as kindly as she could, “What’s your name, sweetheart?” Looking closely at her now, Lucy noticed how unkempt her very long hair was, and that all she wore was long white nightgown, stained with dirt.

“Thany...”

Lucy pat Thany’s head, “Well, it’s lucky that you bumped into a Fairy Tail wizard!”

At that, the girl began to cry again. Lucy looked to Mira, who was holding the glasses, mild panic on her face and silently asking _What did I do!?_

“I looked all over for Fairy Tail...” Thany hiccuped, wiping her eyes. Despite seeming so timid earlier, she crawled on top of the table, kicking off what was around her feet. She placed her hands on her hips, “I have a job for Fairy Tail! And it’s one only you can do!”

She pointed to Lucy, “And I want her to do it!”

Lucy blinked, “Ah, you could tell me what it is?” Somehow, this small girl’s quiet voice had silenced the whole hall.

“I need you to save my sister!” Tears welled up in her eyes again, “Please, save her!”

Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, the girl’s feet were suddenly no longer on the table, and she “floated” to the floor. The source of her flight was none other than Natsu.

“We’ve got to take this once right?” He phrased it as a question, but the fired up look in his eyes said that was going to do this no matter what. _That guy really has a weakness for kids, huh? I bet it’s because he’s basically a big kid himself,_ Lucy thought fondly.

‘W...Who are you?” Thany asked him.

“I’m Natsu, this,” a familiar winged cat hovered above his shoulder, and Natsu pointed his thumb at him, “is Happy, and that’s Lucy. We’re gonna save your sister!”

“That’s right!”

Another familiar commanding voice was heard behind them. Lucy turned around to see Erza, Gray, and Wendy.

“Doesn’t this seem a bit like overkill?” Lucy asked at the assortment of powerful wizards around them.

“Not a lot of jobs have been lining up this week,” Gray explained, “And we’ve all been dying for some action.”

“Yeah, we want to help!” Wendy said happily, smiling brightly at Thany. All this support dried her tears. Lucy brought her attention back to the girl, “So can you tell us your story now?”

“Mhm hm...” She took a deep breath, preparing for a sorrowful recollection, “...me and sister lived alone in the woods outside the city. We lived there ever since papa died. All we had were our books, the forest, and each other, but we were happy like that. I barely remember our parents, big sis is the one who always took care of me. But two months ago, a merchant came into the forest. He made me nervous and I told sister not to let him in but she said she could handle it and let him in. He had a bunch of old books, and she loved reading more than anything. She she traded what little we had for this old purple tome, and she hasn’t been the same since.”

“Why Fairy Tail?” Natsu asked.

“Papa left behind a journal, and in it he said how he once had Fairy tail do a job for him. He said they did even better than he had hoped! And also,” she looked down bashfully, “I didn’t know about any other guilds, since I lived in that forest my whole life.”

“Why were those men chasing you?” Lucy asked gently.

“‘Cause of these,” she produced a small bag, and in it were sparky gems and jewelry of all kinds.

“How’d you get ahold of all these?” Natsu said with bulging eyes. Lucy slapped his grabby hands away from it.

“I found it hidden under the boards in what used to be papa’s room. I read that you need money in cities, but the first thing that happened to me was those people tried to take it from me. And they said if I didn’t give it to them, they’d just ‘take me instead’. I didn’t understand, so I ran as fast as I could, and that’s when I met you, Miss. Lucy.”

The sound of metal on metal could be heard, and it was no surprise that it was Erza’s clenching fist. Magnolia was a relatively peaceful city, but even the brightest, cleanest places have a seedy underbelly, and there was only one thing that happened to pretty young girls who were snatched up.

“After we help her sister, I have a solo mission I’d like to carry out,” the red haired woman said through grit teeth. It made sense that such a thing would make Erza of all people enraged.

“So you’re definitely gonna help me?”

Natsu grinned reassuringly at her, “You bet! And we don’t even need those jewels. You came all this way by yourself, right?”

Gray and Happy looked ready to object, but a look from Erza and Lucy silenced them.

“Thank you!”

Gray spoke up, “So where is this cabin of yours?”

She thought for a moment, “I’ll show you! There are no paths so we have to walk.”

Natsu whooped. “All right, no vehicles! I like this job already!”

“How long did it take you to get here, then?” Lucy asked.

“I think it was...two days? Not counting today.”

The blonde blinked in amazement, “You walked that long? By yourself?”

“That’s why you have to save big sister! I can’t live without her! Please, Miss. Lucy, Mr. Natsu, please! I’m afraid to be alone!”

Natsu leaned down and ruffled her hair, “Don’t worry! It’ll be a piece of cake!”

“Can we leave now?”

Lucy looked out through the windows at the setting sun. She had left mid afternoon, so it was going to be dark very soon.

“How about you stay with me tonight sweetie? We can meet up back here first thing and head right out to save your sister! Alright?”

“Okay...”

“It’ll be alright, we promise! Fairy Tail always keeps its promise!” Wendy said, taking Thany’s hands. The comment put an idea in Lucy’s head, and she dug around in her bag, pulling out the bracelet she had bought earlier, “Does anyone have a quill and ink!?”

Her requested items were given to her, and on the first piece of paper she meticulously drew the Fairy Tail emblem. She slipped it over Thany’s wrist with a smile.

“There, you’re an honorary member of Fairy Tail now, And we take care of our own!”

“Can she just do that without asking Gramps?” Happy asked, but in a rare show of common sense Natsu shushed him.

“A member...of Fairy Tail?”

“Just for now! But if you decide to be a wizard one day, we’ll always be right here. Who knows, it might be us begging you to join our ranks!”

She laughed, and it was the first happy expression they’d see on her face. It made Lucy’s heart swell. Whatever had happened to her sister really tore this poor girl apart, and she vowed that she’d help her however she could.

“Come on, let’s get to my place before it gets dark, alright?”

“ ‘Kay.”

She took Lucy’s hand and they left the guild with a wave to all its occupants.

* * *

 

“Here, you can sleep in one of my old shirts while I wash your dress.”

Thany took the offered garment without protest, and tried to slip out her nightgown right then and there.

“Woah hey! Change in the bathroom silly. It’s fine when you’re just with me, but we’ll be traveling with Natsu and Grey tomorrow so get used to doing it in private.”

Thany nodded, obeying. Lucy sighed as the door shut behind her. How sheltered had this girl been? She carried a bag of priceless jewels around, walked about the city in pajamas (not to mention after taking a two day trek on foot)... Whatever was wrong with her sister must have been really serious...

“I”m done, Miss. Lucy.”

“You can just call me Lucy-” she paused, then a flush spread over her face, “You are so cute!”

The shirt nearly engulfed the little girl, almost hitting her ankles and hanging loosely over her shoulders. Lucy pulled Thany against her chest, “You are such a cute kid!”

“T-Thank...” she blushed under the praise, “Sister would tell me how pretty I am, but I’ve never heard another person say it.”

“Well get used to it, because I could just eat you up! I promise, we’ll help you, Thany.”

“I believe you, Lucy. Thank you.”

“Say, can you tell me anything else about what happened?”

Thany nodded, hopping up on the bed. Lucy joined her.

“It first started when I came home from bathing in the lake...when I walked back, sister was collapsed on the ground, the stupid book lying open next to her. I woke her up, and she said she had just forgotten to eat...but I felt this weird presence, like my sister wasn’t the only other person in the room. I didn’t say anything, because how could, how...” she started to tear up again, “How could it not be my beloved big sister? But day by day, she changed. She stopped tucking me in, making me dinner, reading to me...all she did was slave away over book. Even when we went to bed, she’d just mutter verses in her sleep. And one week ago...I tried to touch her and this weird purple magic pushed me away. I knew I had to do something, so I left to find you guys.”

“You’re such a brave girl!” Lucy hugged her again, “Ya know, i have something special for you, “Open, gate of the harp constellation!”

Thany looked shocked at the doorbell sound out of nowhere, and even more at the beautiful woman who materialized.

“Lucy!” she said excitedly, “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Hey, Lyra. Can you sing a lullaby for this cutie here?”

The harpist looked over at Thany, then grinned, “You betcha!”

“Thanks so much.”

Lyra plucked the cords, before opening her lips to let the words of a lullaby, that Lucy didn’t recognize, loose. However, Thany seemed to, and was crying with a smile on her lips. It only took a few moments for the girl to sway, dip her head...and fall over asleep on Lucy’s lap.

“How did you know she’d know that one?”

“I didn’t,” Lyra giggled, “It just seemed like what she needed.”

“Regardless, thank you, Lyra.”

“My pleasure, Lucy,” she winked, and disappeared into the usual golden light. Lucy looked down to the resting child on her lap. She never took herself for the motherly type, but something about Thany would make anyone want to protect her. She secured them both under the blanket and closed her eyes herself.

* * *

 

“G’morning guys!” Lucy said as she walked towards the guild hall, Thany still holding tight to her hand.

“Hey guys!” Natsu bellowed. The whole gang was waiting by the entire, all stocked and looking raring to go.

“Alright! If you’d please show us the way,” Erza directed to Thany. She nodded, pointing towards the southern city gate. The followed, all with the idea in mind that this’d be a simple and rewarding job.

However, before they even left Magnolia, they were stopped by the two men chasing Thany yesterday.

“Hey, it’s that girl!” the larger of the two exclaimed. But before either could get another word in. Natsu stood protectively in front of Thany, and Erza stepped in front of him.

“Do you have a quarrel of some sort with our guildmate?” the imposing woman asked, “I would be happy to settle it for you.”

“Y-yeah we,” the one who hadn’t spoke before stammered, “We-”

“You what?”

“N-Nothin’.”

“Very good. And you’d do well to remember my face.”

Without another word, Erza led the group past the thugs.

“Thank you..” Thany said quietly. Much to her surprise, it was Gray who reached out to ruffle her hair.

“Like we said, we look out for our own, kid. Fairy Tail’s not just a guild; it’s a family.”

She smiled, looking at her feet and tugging the bracelet on her arm,  “Family...”

“That’s right!” Natsu said, grinning back at her. This emboldened her step and she moved back to the front, leading the way again.

* * *

 

“You know this forest really well!” Wendy noted as Thany led them through without a hint of doubt.

“I lived here my whole life. It’s my home.”

Lucy looked down, noting Thany’s hands and feet were covered with callouses. The hands of someone who’d worked to survive their whole life. The first day’s walk was uneventful, ending in them camping under a large, healthy oak.

“Thank you all again...” Thany said as they all sat around the fire.

“No problem! You went to the number one guild in Fiore, so we have a reputation to keep up!” Natsu said. Happy nodded, “That’s right!”

“Me and my sister...dreamed of joining Fairy Tail one day, actually. We’ve both dabbled in magic.”

Excitement was clear in Wendy’s face, “Really? What kind?”

“Well, my sister focused on offensive spells, while I worked on healing and support. We both wanted to use the forest we’d always known. But if we ever left, we always said we’d go to Fairy Tail.”

“I do a lot of support magic too! Though mine is wind dragon slayer support, not nature magic.”

“I can do a few things,” she concentrated on the rich soil at her feet, holding her hands over it, “Bloom!”

A delight little flower sprouted out of the ground in front of her, earning a delighted gasp from Wendy and Lucy, “I can’t do much else, but I always kept the garden we had well tended with this.”

“Even the weakest magic can grow with love,” Erza said with a nod of her head, “With practice, you could definitely join us.”

“Definitely,” Gray said in agreement, “And not all magic needs to be offensive to be useful or beautiful. Remember Warrod?”

Thany tilted her head, “Warrod?”

“He’s one of the last founding members still of Fairy Tail still alive, and he uses green magic just like you.”

“Really?” they could all see the sparkle in her eye and it got a laugh from the whole group.

“While talking like this is delightful,” Carla said, “I believe Wendy and Thany should head to bed soon.”

“Alright!” they both whined, but snuggled up on their mats regardless. Lucy smiled to herself; it was nice to see Thany becoming more comfortable with them. This felt less like a job and more like a fun trip they were all taking. The gravity of Thany’s sister’s situation wasn’t lost on her, but she hoped Thany would visit often afterwards.

“Big sister...” Thany muttered as her eyes fell closed.

“I promise, we’ll help you...” Lucy said to the fire’s roaring flames.

* * *

 

The next day began much like the first, but things began to change as as they got closer and closer to the heart of the forest. The trees got more sickly with each step they took, and the soil that was so earthy and rich was dry like dust.

“What’s happened to my home!?”

Lucy placed a hand on Thany’s shoulder, “My guess is that it’s whatever’s affecting your sister. If we can clear it out of her, it will probably stop poisoning the forest.”

Thany covered the hand with her own, “I hope so.”

After a few more hours walking, the whole group was getting restless, but Thany did not take one look behind her as she walked, a frightening determination in her eyes. _She may only be able to make flowers bloom now_ , Lucy thought, _but one day this girl is going to be a formidable mage_.

“There it is!”

A small cottage came into view, but it didn't fit the idea of idyllic quaintness they all had in mind. The paint was flaking off the sides and an ominous dark aura was pouring from the windows. It just exuded a sinisterness, and they could all assume it was not that way before.

“Big sister!” Thany cried, rushing towards the building.

“Thany, wait!” Lucy called, following her. The rest of the group followed suit without hesitation. The first sight they all saw upon entering was...a woman sitting in a chair, reading? She seemed unaffected by the dark, heavy air around them.

“Big...sister?”

The woman twitched.

“It’s me, Thany! I’ve brought people to help you!”

Nothing.

“Please, look at me and not that stupid book! Please, big sister!” Tears threatened her eyes but she wiped them away in a huff, “Do all those years not mean anything anymore!?”

“Than...y...” the voice was faint, but there.

“Big sister!? Please, look at...”

The figure obeyed, but the face was not that of a kind elder sister. Her eyes were a hollow, empty black, and the same smoke filling the main room was pouring steadily from her mouth. Her hands trembled on the book pages.

“No!”

“Than...y. You’re home.”

“Yes, I am! Big sister...I’m so sorry for waiting so long... You’ll be alright now!”

“Alright? I’m perfectly fine,” she stood up, and they could every every joint crack as she rose; she clearly had moved in the whole time Thany had been gone. She took a step forward, and Lucy yanked Thany back. The girl protested.

“No, let me go to her!”

“That’s not your sister anymore,” Wendy said quietly, “Anyone can see it.”

“No!!!”

“Come to me, dear sister...” the older sister reached a hand out and inky tendrils emerged, shooting out and wrapping around Thany, tugging her away from Lucy.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Thany!”A fire gathered around Natsu’s palm, but Thany’s shout stopped him, “No, please don’t hurt her! Please!”

With grit teeth he doused his flame.

“The only way to get her back...is to kill me.”

“It’s a fight you want?” Gray pulled his arm back in his signature position, but Lucy held her arm out to stop him.

“No, that’s not what she’s saying.”

“What?”

“Think...even the greatest magic can’t overcome love. I think she’s saying,” she looked dead into Thany’s sister’s eyes, “that the only way to free her is the kill her.”

Thany shrieked, “You were supposed to save her! No!”

The ghoul that was once a sibling didn’t comment, but reached a hand over Thany’s throat.

“Nrgh! Van...essa...you why...”

“Kill me!” She growled, but it wasn’t a taunt. It was a plea. _Don’t let me kill my sister!_

Lucy nodded, reaching for her whip, “I’m so sorry, Thany...” she whispered, cracking it to wrap around the ghoul’s leg. The creature growled again, and it was enough distraction for Erza to get behind her and stab her through the back.

It all felt rather anticlimactic as Vanessa fell to her knees, releasing the girl. They didn’t even need magic to solve the conflict. When Vanessa’s breath left her body so did the spirit, rushing back into the time.

“Close...it...” the dying woman gasped out and Lucy nodded, shutting it quickly.

“Thank...you...”

“Big sister!” Thany slid to her knees beside her sister, “No! I can’t...”

“I’m sorry, Thany... I should never have let that man in...that book...belonged to a dark wizard...before he died, he stored his soul in it..it’s able to take possession of weak mages...” Vanessa coughed, and Thany grabbed at her hand.

“Then why didn’t it come after me!? I’m way smaller and weaker!”

“Because...you have far more magical power than me sister...I always knew...that’s why I read the book...to be able to be a goal for you...to grow...”

“No! You can’t die!”

“It sucked all my energy...even if I was cleansed I would have died...this was faster and easier...I’m sorry you had to watch...you’re so...brave.”

“Vanessa!”

She reached a feeble hand out to Thany’s arm, “What’s...what are you wearing here?”  
  
“T-This,” tears clouded her vision and sobs caught in her throat, “The people from Fairy Tail gave me this. Said I was an honorary member while they helped me.”

“Good...when you get bigger and train more...join them. Find...a new family for yourself. I love you...dear Thany.”

Her held arm when limp, and as guttural a scream as they’d ever heard released from Thany’s throat. There was no holding back her tears this time. Lucy picked up the book, and then ushered the rest out of the house to give the girl a moment alone.

* * *

 

The first thing they did when they got out was have Natsu burn the book, and then they waited. When Thany emerged, her eyes were puffy and red, but the look on her face is calmer.

“I’m sorry for getting angry...I understand what you did saved her. I really do. But I still...”

“It’s okay. You’re entitled to whatever you’re feeling,” Lucy said reassuringly, wiping her tears.

“Thank you, Lucy...do you want this bracelet back?” She held out her arm, and the jewelry jingled.

“Nah, who knows, you might become one of us one day. We’re always looking to make our family bigger.”

She grinned, “I’ll show the way back.”

Natsu grinned, “Lead the way!”

The group laughed and joked, leaving the twisted cottage behind. Thany only looked back once, to whisper, “Goodbye, big sister...”

* * *

 

“I can’t thank you all enough,” Thany said again.

“It’s no problem! If you’re Aunt and Uncle ever come by Magnolia, come pay us a visit! And remember...” Lucy grinned, holding out her hand that held the Fairy Tail mark, “When you get bigger you better come join us!”

She smiled at the whole company. Natsu, Happy, and Wendy all gave her enthusiastic waves goodbye, while Gary’s, Carla’s, and Erza’a were a little more subdued.

“I definitely will! Lucy, next time you seem me I’ll have a whole bunch of pictures for the bracelet! We can trade it for my official Fairy Tail emblem.”

“Count on it!” She waved again as the carriage slowly moved over the horizon. She sighed contentedly. That kid was going places. She turned back to the guild hall, stretching, “Since we didn’t get paid for that, let’s look for our next high paying job!”

Natsu and Happy cheered, running to the board.

 _We at least taught her one thing,_ Lucy smiled as she watched their antics, _Fairy Tail is a family._ •

**Author's Note:**

> Big kudos to whomever knows why I chose the names "Thany" and "Vanessa".


End file.
